Pokegirls: The Darkness of Man
by otakugamer809
Summary: Coming from a long line of Celestial heritage, dating back to the revenge war, Jackson would be the last person you'd expect to enjoy the company of Dark and Infernal pokegirls. Follow Jackson and his harem across the Crimson and Blue leagues, collecting badges while avoiding the perils of the evil Team Rocket.
1. chapter 1

PoV: Third person

As Jackson awoke, he did away with pants for that morning. Today was his 16th birthday and his parents were getting him his first pokegirl. Being a unpper class family, Jackson often got anything he wished for. Over the past year, he worked his way to earning his Tamer's licence, training to conquer even the strongest of Infernal or Dark pokegirls. His parents weren't very happy with the types he planned on taming, having come from a long line of Celestials dating back to the War of Revenge.

"Jackson, honey! It's time for breakfast!" His mother called up the stairs. Jackson rushed downstairs, believing he'd get his pokegirl after he ate. He ate his cereal quickly in an attempt to see his starter girl sooner. When he finished, a red and white sphere was placed before him. He poked it with his finger and the device sprung to life, releasing the pokegirl he'd been gawking at through the fences at the nearby ranch, an Abslut. He thanked his parents before shooting up to his room.

PoV: Jackson

"So, do you already have a name? If not I'll call you Athena, because you're both beautiful and intelligent," I said, causing her to blush and her face to become a deep shade of purple.

"I do not have a name, master, so I think Athena should be fine," she said before she started squirming.

"Is something wrong? If you're hungry, I could get you something to eat if you'd like. Unless, it's something else you want," I said before Athena's stomach growled.

"That would be divine," Athena said before clamping her hand over her mouth. I stifled a laugh but a giggle snuck out. She sighed in assumed relief. "I'm so lucky. A caring tamer with a sense of humor," was all I caught before I left to get her something to eat.

"Ah, shit, I didn't ask her what she wanted to eat," I said before heading back into my room. "Athena, I forgot to ask what you wanted to- fucking hell," I said when I looked into the room. Athena was out cold on the floor and a Gar-Gal was standing over her. " Minerva, please get off of Athena. I plan on integrating her into the 'clan' after I find out if I could trust her with my life," I told her. She immediately jumped off of Athena.

"Clan leader, I beg of you to allow me to join you on your quest. I would be a major asset to you as a guard while you and the new clan member sleep," she asked and I nodded. I leaned out the door.

"Dad! I need a pokeball!" I shouted. My father tossed a pokeball up the stairs and I threw it at Minerva. I let her out of the ball and she gripped onto me like Velcro.

"I never want to go in there again, there were voices in my head that aren't normally there, help," she said and I laughed. The "voices" she heard were actually just the taming cycle within the ball. Athena began stirring and I rushed to her side.

"Athena? Are you alright? Did Minerva hurt you too badly?" I asked, Minerva scowling when I finished the question.

"I'm quite alright master, no need to- what the fuck is she doing in here?" She asked, mentioning towards Minerva.

"She considers me her clan leader and she believed you to be a threat to my well being so she attacked you," I explained. Athena looked pissed.

"You had better be prepared to make amends for her actions. I do not wish to sound rude, but I am not interested in taming nor being tamed by another pokegirl," she said before taking Minerva's ball and returning her. I moved behind her and took her scythe into my mouth. "Master, please, not my scythe. It's too sensiti-AAAH," she moaned as I flipped her dress over her head. I pulled the dress off of her form and was awestruck. She was the picture of beauty. Her black-silken under garments leaving just enough to the imagination. Her neatly trimmed, short coat of fur clinging to her body. I undid her bra, but she rushed to keep it up, a blush spreading across her face.

"Athena, please let down thy bra so I may look upon thine divine bosom and revel in its beauty," I said in a mock Blue League accent. Having studied in the country, I had come to master the accent.

"No, peasant. Thou shalt pleasure me more to gaze upon the divine bosom of this goddess," She said redoing her bra. I took her scythe into my mouth once more and began fingering her through her panties. She was soon putty in my hands, doing as I instructed, when I instructed.

"Will the goddess bend to this mortal's will? If so, remove the rest of your clothing for me. She did so slowly as I massaged her scythe. The instant she removed her bra, I attacked her breasts. I took her left nipple into my mouth and massaged her right breast with my hand.

"Oh, Master, yes, there, oh, yes. OH, master," Athena moaned as I began fingering her again. I looked her in the eye. When she nodded, I began to remove my pants and boxers. After my dick was free, Athena took it into her mouth and began sucking heartily. Grunting my approval, I began speeding her up. Thrusting into her throat once more, I came down her throat.

"Master, how did you can so much? It kind of hurt to swallow all of your semen and was wondering why," she said. Rather than respond, I moved her to the bed and gathered her clothes. I tossed them into the washing machine in the corner before adding my own and turning on the device. I opened my drawer and pulled out a baggy navy blue t-shirt and and a pair of sweatpants that I had her put on. I put on a similar outfit, but black rather than blue. I let out Minerva and laid down. Each of my girls took an arm to use as a pillow and I was out like a light.

 **Tamer: Jackson K., 16, M**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Alpha: Athena; Abslut, lv 10**

 **Beta: Minerva; Gar-Gal, lv 10**


	2. Chapter 2

PoV: Third Person

As Jackson woke up the next day, he could see neither Minerva nor Athena. He began to worry.

"Athena? Minerva?" He shouted with a tinge of fear in his voice. It was Athena who answered.

"We are fine master, I'm just attempting to get Minerva into a dress," Athena responded from the direction of the bathroom.

"No! I won't be trapped in the dress!" Minerva shouted as she ran into my room in only a bra. I tackled her to the ground as Athena came into the room.

"Minerva, stand down. Try the dress out, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," I said in a calm voice. She sighed in defeat.

"If the clan master orders it, I must obey. Bring me the dress, it likely must be modified for my wings and tail," she said, sighing once more.

"Actually, I took your wing and tail measurements last night and modified it myself. I was able to do so because you seem to be a deep sleeper," Athena said as I noticed three holes on the back of the dress. Minerva slid the dress on but quickly threw it back off.

"Too tight, especially around the chest," she said as though explaining herself. Athena looked exasperated.

"I'm sorry, but not all of us are as well endowed as you are," Athena retorted angrily. I reached under the bed and grabbed the jar of bloom powder I bought in case of a situation such as this.

"Athena, come here," I ordered my alpha. When she got to me, I threw a fist full of powder right into her face. Athena's breasts grew to a large DD-cup.

"What? Why do you have bloom powder? Is it permanent?" She asked.

"Permanent bloom powder, because most Pokegirls are envious of others who have a larger cup size than them," I explained to her. She nodded.

"So you were trying to stop us from fighting within the harem? I'm glad that you care so much," she said before hugging me.

"Athena, please let go of me, we should get ready to leave on our adventure. I've been a tamer for two days and haven't even left home," I told her. She let go and I grabbed my Tamers' pack. I double checked that I had enough supplies before balling Minerva and heading out. When I got to the center of town, another tamer walked over to me.

"Hey, your Abslut looks positively fuckable. I challenge you to a Salvage battle, my Eva for your Abslut," he said. It was in no way a fair match but I accepted anyway. He tossed out a Magicunt and I let out Minerva.

"Humiliate this guy, he was cat-calling Athena," I whispered into her ear. She got really angry at this and ko'd his Magicunt in one blow, sending her tumbling backwards into a tree. "Alright, you lost punk. Hand over the Eva and apologize to Athena," I demanded sticking out my hand. He grumbled before putting a pokeball into my hand. I released the enclosed girl. The Eva released was extremely cute, her large brown eyes captivating me. "Do you have a name, my dear?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Then I shall call you Aphrodite, it suits you well," I decide.

"As in the goddess of charisma? You believe me to be charismatic?" She asked, seemingly confused. I nodded and swept her off her feet. "I like you, more so than my last master," she said as I gently kissed her forehead and balled Minerva. I moved Aphrodite to my shoulders and continued on.

"Master, why does she get to ride on your shoulders while I walk, it doesn't seem fair to me," Athena complained.

"Because she is smaller than you by a large margin. Take note I'm not calling you fat, of course, but I'm referring to the fact that she is drastically shorter than you with a large difference in breast size," I replied before stopping in my tracks. Looking up towards the sky I noticed it was getting dark. I set down Aphrodite and removed my pack. Aphrodite and Athena made a fire and began working on dinner while Minerva helped me with the tent. Just as we finished, dinner was being served. I sat down and Athena sat directly in front of me.

"Master, open your mouth. I shall feed you," she said. I did as she instructed, but rather than the fish she and Aphrodite had prepared, she placed one of her uncovered breasts into my mouth.

"Atheenaaa, I thought we agreed I'd be the one to be tamed tonight. You promised," Aphrodite complained from across the fire. Athena pulled her tit out of my mouth before responding.

"I'm not, I'm just getting him in the mood before he tames you. I would never make a promise I wouldn't keep," she said, pushing me onto my back and motioning Aphrodite over. "He's ready hun. Get him good," Athena whispered into Aphrodite's ear. Aphrodite blushed and began removing her clothes.

"Master, please be gentle. It's my first time," she said before straddling my chest and lowering my pants. Bringing her face down to my dick, she gave it a quick kiss on the tip before taking it in to the base of the shaft. She began working the muscles in her throat and moving her tongue around my length, pushing me over the edge in only two minutes. While I was recovering, she positioned the tip of my member at her entrance and waited until I finished recovering. Afterwards, she dropped onto my length, quickly sheathing it deep within her folds. She came hard and passed out just as I reached the deepest part of her. I pulled out of her and balled her, placing her panties and dress into my bag. I heard a rustling in the bushes and quickly jumped behind Minerva and Athena, hoping that they would protect me. Long story short, they couldn't. Both of them were thrown into trees on opposite sides of the clearing. I balled both of them and looked at the girl that now held me hostage.

"You, do you know how difficult it is to keep these damn Murkunt away without tamers butting in and practically summoning them with your loud taming and bright fires. I am in need of a taming, and possibly a feeding. You will tame me and in return, I won't kill you," said the Lucarda. I just let her do whatever and when she finished, she looked stunned. "Were you even trying or just going with whatever I wanted you to do?" She asked. I shrugged and put my pants back on, releasing my harem from their balls.

"Girls, this is- I never asked your name Hun, what is it?" I said turning to the Lucarda.

"I am known by many names, but you may call me Lucifer, Lucy if you must," she said in a rather bored tone.

"Alright, well girls, Lucy might be coming with us for the remainder of our journey, what say you hun?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do, why the hell not. You're the best ride I've ever had so I guess I'll join you on your quest for glory or riches or whatever," she responded. I tossed a pokeball at her forehead and waiting for the ding. Once it sounded, I released her from the ball. I began slinking into the tent.

"Where do you think you're going, mister? You haven't tamed me or Minerva yet," Athena said, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and dragging me off into the woods.

 **Tamer: Jackson K., 16, M**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Alpha: Athena; Abslut, lv 10**

 **Beta: Lucifer (Lucy); Lucarda lv 40**

 **Minerva; Gar-Gal, lv 10**

 **Aphrodite; Eva, lv 5**


	3. Chapter 3

PoV: Third Person

Jackson didn't return to the campsite for several hours. Both Athena and Minerva had wanted several taming sessions.

"Hey, Lucy. Can I get you to stand guard tonight, Minerva is in no shape to guard tonight. You can eat the souls of anyone who gets within a mile," Jackson said before collapsing into the tent. Sighing, Lucy took to the sky and began watching the area near the tent. The next morning, Lucy landed outside of the tent.

"Hey, we should head to Viridick and get me a parasol, I get cranky in sunlight!" she shouted into the tent, waking Jackson.

PoV: Jackson

Hey, we should head to Viridick and get me a parasol, I get cranky in sunlight!" Lucy shouted into the tent. Groggily, I tried shaking Athena awake.

"C'mon babe, we gotta go. Wake up," I said, shaking her again. Reluctantly, she woke up. "If you want me to, I can ball you so you can get some more sleep," I said before doing the same to the rest of my harem. I quickly threw together something to eat before balling the majority of my harem, leaving Minerva out of her ball as we walked. About fifteen to twenty feet from the gate to Viridick, a rock hit me in the back of the head.

"You. I want your Gar-Gal, so we're gonna have a salvage," he demanded, tossing out a Amachop. Minerva stepped in front of me and got into a battle stance. I blinked and the Amachop was on the ground.

"I win. Show me what you've got. Not your girls, but your valuables, TMs, T2s, evolution stones, the like," he pulled a stack of TMs out of his bag along side a moon shard. I snatched the moon shard and began on my way once more. After passing through the gates, I balled Minerva and headed for the pokecenter. I put my girls through a healing cycle, and once they were finished, I got a room. Once I got to the room, I let out Aphrodite.

"What do you require, master?" she asked before beginning to remove her dress.

"I'm gonna stop you there, I brought you out to ask if you were ready to evolve into an Umbrea. I got a moon shard earlier so I wanted to know if you were ok with evolving," I said, presenting the moon shard to her. Her eyes lit up before she took the moon shard from me very gently. Soon, she was enveloped in a bright light. When the light subsided, she had changed rather drastically. Her previously chocolate brown fur had become more of a burnt charcoal, her big brown eyes became a light blue color, her small B-cup breasts growing to a medium C, and her hips becoming the size iconic to her breed.

"Thank you master, how about I return the favor?" she said, attempting to remove her dress again. I stared as her breasts bounced free of their prison, entranced by her new form. Aphrodite giggled at this, lifting my face to her's with a finger. "Master, my eyes are up here," she said with a smirk before shoving my head into her cleavage, "But I don't mind if you wanna play with these for a while." I reluctantly pulled my head from her bosom and dropped my pants. Kneeling down, I began working her panties off. After I got her panties down to her waist, I flicked my tongue over her clit.

"Oh, you like that? Want me to do it again," I said before slipping a finger into her wet snatch.

"Oh, Master, yes," she moaned as I began pumping in and out of her, "Harder, master, harder." I began moving faster as she leaned over, having to use me to stabilize herself due to my speed. She came hard enough to propel herself off of my hand. She was out cold, so I balled her and redressed. I headed to the store and after getting there, let out Lucy.

"What is it now?" She complained before realizing where we were. "I'm guessing you want me to pick out a parasol myself," she said, heading towards the general area of the parasols and umbrellas, after I gave her 1000, while I headed towards the clothing section. I let out Minerva, Athena, and Aphrodite.

"Master, did you get a new girl already? Greedy boy," Athena scolded.

"Actually, I had gotten my hands on a moon shard, so I evolved Aphrodite," I explained. Aphrodite tugged on my shoulder.

"Master, people are staring," she said, blushing. I realized that her old clothes were much too tight, revealing a bit more than I would have liked. I handed each of my girls 1000 SLC before leading Aphrodite to the Seamstress in the back.

"Hello sir, I see your Umbrea is in need of a new wardrobe. I must measure her of course, so if you'll follow me," said the Seamstress leading me and Aphrodite to the back room. "Alright, sweetheart, I'm going to need you to strip down so I can take your measurements," the Seamstress said, causing Aphrodite to cling to me. "Darling, it won't take very long, I promise," the Seamstress promised to Aphrodite.

"C'mon Aphrodite, I highly doubt she'd try to force a taming with you if I'm right here," I whispered into her ear in an attempt to calm her down. Reluctantly, she complied and allowed the Seamstress to take her measurements. After her measurements were taken, the Seamstress needed to know what type of clothes she wanted.

"Black silken dress with a matching panty set," Aphrodite said, clinging to me once more. The Seamstress left and Aphrodite looked up at me. "May I get a collar as well, master?" she asked, innocence she lost long ago flooding back. I sighed and nodded, causing her to start jumping up and down in joy. Shortly after I accepted her request, the Seamstress returned with Aphrodite's new clothes.

"Alright darling, let's talk price. I accept cash or card," she said, producing a small box, "That'll be... 1700 SLC with the tracking collar I added to your order," she said as I produced my 'dex. I transfered the money, along with the money for three more collars. She rushed into the back and came back with the collars. I turned around to help Aphrodite with her collar, but stopped in my tracks. I was glad I had come to a professional for her clothes.

"You are stunning," I said quietly, sweeping her off her feet and leaving. I tossed a thousand SLC note into the tip jar before searching out my girls.

"Master, can you please put me down, this is embarrassing," Aphrodite squeaked. I set her down and handed her 300 SLC.

"Spend that how you want, it's your money now," I said, turning around to see an angry Abslut.

"Why did she get a collar? Where's my collar, I want a collar," she whined until I clicked her collar around her neck. She turned me back around and hid something in my bag. "That's a surprise for when we stop for the night," she whispered into my ear in a seductive tone. I shivered and began my search for Minerva, who was in the weapons section.

"Clan Master, May I get this blade?" She asked, pointing to a katana. I nodded and she smiled. She grabbed the blade and got it wrung up, alongside a sheath for the weapon. She stole a belt from my bag before attaching the blade to it. I set off to find Lucy, who was still searching for an Umbrella. I took her hand and led it to the first umbrella I assumed she'd like, a black and red one. She took it and got it wrung up before Aphrodite approached once more.

"I am ready to go now, if you all are as well," she said, holding out the 300 SLC I gave her.

"Aphrodite, you don't have to spend it all now. Save what you have left for another time," I said petting her. Athena looked upset I was giving Aphrodite more attention than her, so I stopped petting Aphrodite.

"Well, let's get going you fools, lest it be night when we leave," Lucy stated. Realizing she was right, I balled my harem and headed out. To my dismay, it was already sundown when I exited the store. I rented out a room at the pokecenter and let out my girls. Athena and Lucy shoved me onto the bed before slowly stripping. Minerva and Aphrodite didn't stop them as they reverse raped me, which angered me, but what was worse was when Athena revealed what she purchased. Lust dust. She tossed a handful at both Minerva and Aphrodite, spiking their sex cravings. I wasn't exactly sure I was going to survive tonight but boy howdy was it going to be fun.

 **Tamer: Jackson K., 16, M**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Alpha: Aphrodite; Umbrea, lv 12**

 **Beta: Athena; Abslut, lv 10**

 **Lucifer (Lucy); Lucarda lv 40**

 **Minerva; Gar-Gal, lv 10**


End file.
